


Like the Song

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: Prompts:“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” // “You take my breath away.” “…” “y’know, like the song.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Like the Song

Spencer slumped in his chair, brushing the hair out of his eyes half-heartedly. He had reread the book in front of him more times than he could count (as usual) and yet the words swam on the page.

He just about jumped when he felt someone’s presence behind him. “Whoa there, Spence,” you said with a light laugh. “I didn’t mean to scare you! Everything okay?”

He nodded. “I’m just,”―he rubbed a hand across his face―“I’m just a little tired.”

You let out a hum of acknowledgment. It came as no surprise to you; Spencer’s lack of sleep had been the topic of much discussion between the two of you, but you understood. You knew that there were sometimes things that just kept you up at night, no matter how hard you tried to keep them out. This was why you produced a cup of coffee from behind you, handing it to him with a grin.

He accepted the cup gratefully, not quite meeting your eyes as he took a sip. It was probably nothing, just a friendly gesture, but he couldn’t help but wish for more. For everything.

“What are you reading?”

Spencer held up his copy of _Lord of the Flies_ as a way of explanation. “I―I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since that last case.”

You laughed, crouching down to look over his shoulder to get a closer look at the page it was open to. All at once he felt like he was holding his breath, acutely aware of how close you were. “God,” you sighed. “Poor Piggy. Why do they always give the nerds asthma?”

“What?”

“Haven’t you ever noticed that they always give the dorky characters asthma? Like when did that become a stereotype―a medical condition as an indicator of nerdiness?”

This was one of the things Spencer loved most about you, your tendency to go off on your own tangents. He found it wildly endearing, no matter the topic. He was sure he could listen to you rant about anything for hours. “Is there another way to portray asthma?”

“I don’t know… Why couldn’t they make it like―like a positive? Like make it sexy or something ridiculous.”

Spencer almost choked on his coffee, spluttering out a cough. “Sexy?”

 ** _“Like… you take my breath away.”_** You started to laugh, amused by your own attempt at a joke, but it faded when he turned to stare at you. Still hovering above his shoulder, your noses were almost touching as his eyes searched yours. **_“You know,”_** you continued, your voice suddenly soft, **_“like the song?”_**

“Of―of course.” It came out a whisper. “Like the song.”

You stood up with a start, clearing your throat. “I should… I should get back to work. Those files aren’t going to sort themselves.”

Spencer nodded, his agreement coming out in a barely comprehensible rush. He watched as you walked towards your office, waving awkwardly when you glanced back at him. You bit your lower lip, a small smile crossing your face before you turned away again.

He barely registered that Derek was walking towards him, a stack of files in hand. **_“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”_** Spencer didn’t say a word in response, but Derek followed his line of sight across the bullpen. He chuckled when his eyes locked onto the object of Spencer’s distraction―you. “Oh, yeah, that. That makes perfect sense. So… you gonna tell them or what?”


End file.
